


Auradon's Fall: Heroes Under Judgment

by Cyberpurpledragon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberpurpledragon/pseuds/Cyberpurpledragon
Summary: Auradon's the land of the good and fair right? What's happen when the forgotten kids of the Isle of the Lost decide to expose how truly mean and unfair are the so called "heroes"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This history fuses Greek gods and descendants from the movies. If you're looking for ships like devie, umal, bemal or jarlos here, wrong story. All comments are welcome just let be respectful ok guys😉

Auradon…

For so many of the young children of the villians that place was a distant dream, while for so many others it was the house of the so called "heroes". Ironically, their precious Beast king was a murder in the past, a ville creature thar only cared for appearences and didn't even interact with his subjects because he was royalty. That didn't changed so much now, mind you. The queen was different though, she never had the heart to truly ignore that many of the denizens of the Isle of the Lost were sent there without even having a chance to defend themselves, also that many of the children didn't even know why they were paying for crimes their fathers and mothers have been condemned for. Belle always had find a way to try to help those children at least in the minimum that she could behind the Beast's back without begin caught our raise too much suspicion. Some of her "assistants" in this hard missions were from the Isle themselves, strategically strong and feared villians that cared for those abandoned and innocent ones even if this was keep as a very big secret.  
Dr Falicier was one of the rare ones on that prison like home that openly showed how much all of his daughters meant a lot to him, even though many could credit this as "part of their show". Since the dark magic was their business, wasn't so surprising that they looked so "friendly" to both old and young villians and having Hades as an ally, who would dare say something? Freddie was know by the teen villians as a trickster but also a loyal ally when you got to be in her good side, never running from a fight or letting a good deal be missed. She was very similar to her own father anyone could tell, but seeing the situations on the Isle made she even more bitter than him about those "shinning and honest-to-gods heroes". 

"Who give them the rights to tell ALL the kingdoms that compose Auradon what was right or wrong?"

That was something that always passed through every young VKs mind. While they suffered to survive in that damned cursed rock they called home - running from the their parents, from other VKs and from every single soul that hide in the shadows there - the called "new generations of heroes of Auradon" never had to fight for a simple thing in life. Was so deeply revolting to know that while their own brothers, sisters and other little kids on the Isle died because of the absence of food and care there while Auradon kids just send to trash good food just because the appearance of it didn't please them, how many kinds of medications were wasted just because the AKs had it but didn't mind to even remember that it all was there.

Celia, the young daughter of Facilier often find it among the trash, boxes and boxes of healing medications buried in dirty! Scraps of food along with mud, verms and even excrements sometimes, and this told a lot to her coming from the land of the so called "honest, kind and good people". Her father was the only in between of a good Shaman and a berable doctor on the Isle of the Lost, and while he was barely a trustful Fortune Teller with adults, always up to complicated and doubtful schemes to "grant your hearts desire" with all adults, he had a very secretive soft spot for all VKs. He owned Celia's life to them after all, and even rotten souls like him recognized that this kind of debt had to be honored. Even though Maleficent Bertha was truly her mother's daughter in every single way he could think of, he gived her his word - making a vow in his daughter's name - that when she come to him asking for the favor he owned her, he would give her anything she desired or needed. That of course considering the limitations of the magical barrier. He could spot from the old ruins of Gaston's bar another battle between Mal and Uma's squad with their respectives groups facing each others like mad dogs. Even though he sometimes visited Ursula while Uma was just a little sea witch, now he could see how much she become beautiful and powerfull beating easily the once "Terror of Dark Sea" that he knew as her mother. But those were very dark memories for him to get lost in that moment, his resentment with Poseidon's daughter actitudes more poisonous than all the poisons of the Evil Queen, his blood singing curses that could make even the great Maleficent back away. 

The wicked and loud laugh of Mal and her gang flying away from the frustrated pirates waked up him from the strange transe he let himself got caught into. Those four maybe could help him with his new scheme, maybe for the right price, of course. The only one who would accept listen to him would be the beautiful and wicked daughter of the Evil Queen, who was friends with his daughters. That one was kind inside, he knew it very well but them again wasn't easy to aprouch her. By all that was mean and wicked, he would prefer to face first Cerberus than Maleficent's daughter - more like because of her father than her mother truly. Hades would skin him alive multiple times if his "little devil darling" was harmed. The magical barrier could prevent just half of the power of the underworld God but even if he haven't this remain of his power, he would be dead. Anyone could see how strong and ferocious Hades was all the time, cross his way by your own choice was sign your soul and body death sentence, literally. But like him, Facilier had also saw many times how protective Mal was of her gang, especially of the blueberry princess.  
Genevieve Grimmhild, more know as Evie by everyone wasn't by far a defenseless "damsel in distress" - even if she knew very well how to act like one. She was Mal's right hand and almost so full of tricks like Facilier himself. She was everything the Evil Queen never was able to be really: extremely smart, malicious even behind the sweetest of smiles and truly the fairest of them all and having an ally as Maleficent's daughter she really was meant to be great. Carlos de Vil was another pleasent surprise addiction to the gang, a real genius able to repair and build anything from the scraps of metal and screws. He didn't have the madness of his mother, but was one that suffered a lot from hers. He usually shows on the Souls Shaman's Shop to buy his mother's vanity products covered in bruises made by Cruella's cigarettes, nails and glass - even if some can be hide the shadow man knows better. Faciliter have some deals with the boy, often buying things he create giving healing potions and some food in exchange for the boy. He couldn't forget of course of Jayden, son of the stupid sorcerer Jafar, even villians didn't like the man. Jay was a very tall and strong boy, with long black hair and a master thief on the Isle. Loyal only to his other three friends, was a guy with short temper but also like the others a victim of his parent. Even if he was stronger than the De vil's boy, his pain wasn't smaller. He often make good trades with Jay under without Jafar even thinking this could happen, the old sorcerer always believed be was so smart, but what a excuse of a villian that coward was. After a deep sigh, the obscure Shaman start to return to his place, soon night would come and there will be a lot of fools to scam, he could think later how he would be able to reach the princess without becoming ashes by the hands of her dragon. That though made him smile, because honestly who was blind to not see this? True, Evie was a very skilled VK and helped a lot the rotten four and Mal was the most feared VK on the Isle of the Lost but he knew better… That young dragon didn't back down even for Maleficent, the "owner of the Isle" and her terrible mother but would be on her knees for her brown eyed princess, losing all her dominance and ferocity if that's what Evie demanded of her. He once knew the sensation of that feeling with his girls mother, but now he didn't have the luxury to think about it. The time for Auradon to start paying their debts to the Isle have finally arrived, and this time no one will be spared of judgement.  
When Facilier finally arrived at the entrance of the shop, a very familiar figure was standing there waiting.

\- The pirates time is precious soul dealer, but i have heard you have a good deal for me. I'm curious now.

\- Always straight to the point, aren't you Uma? Come with me so we can talk about business my dear. And make sure your sea dog don't break my things. They are irreplaceable.

Even though the beautiful sea witch could hear Harry Hook complaining behind her, she ignored it. One thing was deal Mal and her gang, that wasn't a problem at all. But as she was growing in the Isle, quickly she understood that challenge the infamous Dr Facilier was the same thing to throw yourself to starving killier sharks, was a deadly way without return.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the royal meeting room, raising voices could be mistaken by the thunders of the storm outside. Roaring like wild beasts while the heroes make the room a battlefield, kings and queens watching as their 'perfect world' started to crumble.  
Many where unsatisfied with the way King Beast treated the innocent kids that lived in the Isle of the Lost, judging that their parents cruelty " was in their blood, so the kids would never be different. There's no reason to believe that they can be saved!"  
That wasn't the first time the royals discussed about it but now every single royal come to Beast without intention to let their ruler ignore their demands. Many of the noble kids didn't know why Beast treated the young denizens like menaces, and until a few years ago didn't even know the extension of his malevolence. Some agree that these kids deserved their fate of misery, they were villians too, weren't they? But the majority of the young nobles disagreed with these rules, they knew that something else than their parents being villians made Beast lock they there. What that corrupted king of they feared so much? Their parents were loud, their voices vibrating through all Ivory Halls showing that this time the fears of the end of United States of Auradon weren't just nightmares that could be ignored. Surprisingly, king Phillip was the one with more rage in his voice, the poison could almost be felt through the giant doors.

\- We choose you to be our king, but you're turning out to be just another tyrant, Beast!

\- How dare you? I am your king, you will show me respect!

\- Or what? You will send me to the dungeons? To the Isle of the Lost? Or gonna try to poison me like you did with Cheng??

Both were facing each other with flames of rage and challenge in his respectives eyes but when Phillip slammed his hand on the table and fired that accusations towards him, the might ruler of Auradon blood run cold and a little tremble could be seen in his big hands. He tried so many times to say something but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. The incident with the chinese militar king created a crack in the kingdom and a few of the nobles start to question Beast course of action in that time. Even if he said that his actions were to protect his citizens while Cheng was under the Eryny's curse, not all allowed themselves to be fooled by it. Of course the militar was ok now but never in millions of years a royal attacked other since the kingdoms decide to unite as the United States of Auradon. Even Belle knew her husband was hiding something and smart as she always were she could tell was something dark and big, something that would be a menaces not just to Auradon but to all kingdoms. After a long time, the disturbed king cleared his throat and swallowing hard manage to speak:

\- What happened to Cheng was an incident, we… I as the King needed to do something Phillip. But y-you're right, I can't deny access to t-those kids… They're m-my citizens as well.

\- Very well then, but who's the responsable for the list? - asked Cinderella anxious

\- We believe that just someone from this new generation can help with it, Cinder.

\- But who will be the volunteer for this task?

\- I-i will your majesty, if you all agree of course.

All eyes turned to see the young and shy prince Benjamin beside Belle. He was the future king of course, but all agreed a long time ago that he was more like Belle and less like the Beast having a chance of be a good ruler indeed. Prince Benjamin, or Ben, was a good hearted young man and more than many of his friends always fight alongside with the older nobles for the equality of rights to everyone, VK's and Auradonians as well. Since his seven years old his mother explained what was the Isle of the Lost and why those citizens - or denizens - were locked inside the cruel and rotten place, but Ben never agreed with this and he knew his mother didn't too.

"Villians are sometimes good people that were turned into bad ones by life, betrayal or even by the ones that wronged them" 

The first time he said this in a meeting like the one he was now, many nobles disagreed at first but the guilty on those eyes betrayed every and each of they. All remained with the breaths suspended until Roger, husband of Anita Radcliffe come to Ben's side:

\- Are you sure of this young man? This task is not like anything that you did before.

\- With all due respect Mr Radcliffe, I can do it. They're my citizens too and no one should be judged without a second chance

\- Indeed, even if sometimes the ones that receive it doesn't deserve.

\- Yes, I understand your point. If they don't prove that they deserved this WE WILL punish they by the LAW.

\- I am sure you will, after all we have rules.

\- Of course we do, NO ONE is above the law doesn't matter how noble or bad it is.

At that point the Beast's heart was hammering in his chest, he was sweating a lot under his royal jacket knowing that his son was talking directly to him and feeling all eyes on him in that moment. When their eyes locked, a thunder illuminated the room and for a moment Adam could see the monster in the place of his son. The avenger beast with red eyes that Hades had told him that will come for him one day, so ferocious as his own Cerberus. After seconds he blinked and there was Ben again.

"Can't be! I must be just tired. He's just my son and Hades can't do any harm to my kingdom anymore"

Even him didn't believe in his thoughts but the King Beast was a master at deceiving people and himself too… but for how long this would work?  
He barely feel Belle taking his hand and leading him out of the office towards the royal chamber. Almost couldn't feel when his body hit their bed and the lights turned off. Steps could be heard along the corridors and voices of rulers fading as all leaved for their rooms for the night, being to late to return home. The soft steps of his son leather shoes soon faded too but other noises disturbed the king. The wind was blowing just so furious, the branchs in the dark remembered him of the time witches kidnapped him, all the creatures that he assured his population that were put in jail but he knew roamed free in the kingdoms… Werewolves, shape shifters, lost demons, soul stealers, witches, wizards and all kind of abominable beings. A rowling in the distance made Beast sweat and tremble hard, when it become a serenade with multiple voices from the Forbidden Forest until the North Mountain he knew the peace he tried to bring to his kingdom with lies and half trues was over. They were coming for him, and there were no where to hide this time. The great king of Auradon was now trembling like a child afraid of the monsters of the closet, except that the monsters were very real and sleep them away wasn't an option. Until the sunrise he couldn't and wouldn't close his eyes and this would show in the next morning when Ben would be preparing himself with the task of make the list and rescue four denizens to bring to Auradon. 

"Hell's gate will be open and no magic, promise or sacrifice will be able to close them again."

With that in mind, he looked to Belle and cried. When all truth reach the surface he was sure that she would leave him, not even her golden heart would be able to forgive him… not this time. Standing up he looked to his reflection in the big magic mirror close to their bed, and suppressed a terrified scream when the Beast, the true one that lived inside showed him a devious smile and speaked without a sound to him:

"Death never forget what's hers. She will pay the price for you again?"

After that the image disappeared and his reflection was himself again but the damage was done. Falling on his knees, the king was a broken image of his own image that all knew for so long. The judgement arrived and all "heroes" now would pay the price for theirs sins. Against all odds he opened the window and could see in the distance of the lake something emerging from the platform where he and Belle used to go to have picnics and Ben loved to swim. That dark blue flames cracking the ground and a very dark and tall figure with yellow eyes, enormous canines and black hair arises from the hole. The Beast froze when the figure smiled with ferocity to him.

"Long time without see you Adam. It's time to pay your dues."

The beginning of the end of his world had began. He was here now, free of the underworld chains. Pompeii was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am deeply sorry for taking so long but work last year didn't let me time to update my stories and with COVID-19 pandemic I didn't feel like what I write was good. Anyway I promise I will update more often from now on.


End file.
